Lovers game
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Tara is tired of Pam avoiding her and ignoring her feelings, so she has a plan to get Pam to finally admit she wants her. A few calls, some texts, a sexy old friend and a drunk half fairy seem to be all Tara needs to get her girl.
1. Chapter 1

Fangtasia was buzzing with it's usual crowd, and once again Tara found herself behind the bar. Handing another vampire a warm bottle of tru blood, she was silently fuming. After all the fucked up shit that happened at the Authority, she just wanted things to calm the hell down, but instead she got a maker in denial about the feelings she has for her. It's not like she was bursting with fuckin' Joy over her own feelings, but she's really getting tired of her maker's inability to show emotions that aren't anger and irritation. For the passed month, every time Tara brought up the kiss Pam would clam up and make a snide comment that would push Tara to her limits of control.

Feeling eyes on her, Tara look up and grunted in irritation when her eyes landed on Pam. That was another thing, every time someone showed even the slightest interest in Tara, Pam would scare them off one way or another. It was the only time she would show any sign she had feelings for her. Tara watched the jealousy flicker in her guarded eyes whenever someone touched her in a way Pam didn't like, and a small smirk came to her lips. After realizing this, it became a game. Tara would flirt with someone to get a rise out of her maker, and in turn Pam would stew in her jealousy, too proud, or just to damn stubborn to admit her feelings.

Tara sighed, she was getting tired of this fuckin' game and Pam was as stubborn as ever. She knew using Pam's only obvious weakness would be the only way to get her to finally admit her feelings, but the obvious flirting wouldn't work. A thought crossed her mind, but she soon dismissed it. There was no way she was going to fake a relationship with any of these brain dead mother fuckers.

Unless...

With a wicked smile, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to a number she hadn't used in a while. Hitting send, she wiped the counter down for the hundredth time. If Pam wanted to play hard to get, she'd have to level the playing field. Feeling her phone buzz, she looked down and smirked at the reply.

'I'm in. Your move.' -D.

"Tara, quit playin' with that toy and meet me in my office," Pam drawled, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Sitting her rag down, she hurriedly sent the last text, before heading into the lions den.

'showtime.'-T.

* * *

"I need you to take inventory of everything on this list, and when you're done head back to work," Pam instructed, never looking up from her laptop.

"That's it? You couldn't tell me that down stairs? Oh, you just wanted to see me come when you called like I'm your fuckin' slave," Tara growled, short tempered.

"No," Pam said, finally looking up,"... A slave wouldn't talk back."

Tara's fists clenched, and she did everything she could to control herself, when her phone rang. Pulling it out with a glare, her eyes softened when she saw the name flash across the screen.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Hey hot stuff, I've got good news for you," the voice on the other line replied, getting a slight frown from Pam.

"Yeah? And what's that," Tara asked, voice dripping with seduction.

"Mmm. I'm in town for a while, I was hoping I could come see you," the voice purred.

"Then you know where to find me, but unfortunately my maker is glaring death at me, so I gotta go," Tara smirked, watching Pam sneer at her before going back to her laptop.

"Poor baby, don't worry, I'll make it all better later," the voice hummed, sounding playful.

"I look forward to it," Tara said, hanging up and leaving with a smirk at Pam's slight growl.


	2. Chapter 2

At around midnight, the bar started winding down, and Tara sat with her head in her hands. As if on que, her head turned as the doors to the bar opened and in walked Sookie half dragged by an olive skinned woman. Pam leaned forward in her thrown and watched with amused eyes as she giggled and stumbled over to Tara with the stranger. Tara took one look at Sookie and glared at the other woman.

"Now you know good and fuckin' well she can't hold her liquor, why the hell would you give her any?"

"Oh come on sweet thing, I'm only here for a while, let me have my fun," the woman purred, leaning too close for Pam's liking over the bar.

"Dylan, you know how she gets," Tara sighed, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"So she gets a bit chatty, at least she doesn't do a strip tease in front of everyone at the party," she teased, and Tara saw Pam raise a brow.

"That was once! Besides, you didn't seem to mind at the time," Tara scoffed, rolling he eyes.

"Oh! You mean when y'all was havin' sex in Jason's truck bed? I have to ask, was she any good?" Sookie asked in what she thought was a whisper, but really it was louder then a Norma voice and there was no doubt Pam heard it.

"You have no idea Sook," Tara said, fighting a smirk as she saw Pam scowl.

"_Lets go outside, it'll give your lover a chance to take the bait_," Dylan said in Hebrew.

Tara shrugged,"_I guess, but you never know what's gonna come out of Sookie's mouth_." She replied back in fluent Hebrew.

"_That's why I didn't tell her about our little plan. Lets go_," Dylan said, pulling Tara away.

As soon as they were gone, Pam was beside Sookie. She jumped slightly, before giggling again and reaching out to touch Pam's perfectly tamed hair. Pam caught her hand mid air and glared at her.

"Who was that woman," she growled.

"Hmmm? Oh, that's Dylan. She used to live here when me and Tara were kids, but she moved back to the middle east with her parents our junior year of high school." Sookie explained, before jumping off the bar stool and dancing around.

"Will you calm the fuck down for a second tinkerbell?" Pam sneered, sitting her firmly on the stool again.

"Paaammm, you're no fun. Lets dance!" Sookie exclaimed, wiggling in the seat.

"Dammit Sookie, stay still! Now, what did you say about them having sex," Pam asked, grip tightening on the side of the bar.

"When? Cuz you're gonna have to be more specific, they did it allllll the time when they were dating... But I guess they still do it when Dylan's in town. Ewww, you don't think they're doing it now, do you," Sookie asked, a grossed out look on her face.

Pam's face contorted into jealous rage, and she took heavy determined strides to the door the two friends were just outside of. Tara, hearing her makers steps, pulls Dylan into a heated kiss. She lets out a moan just as Pam comes into view, and Pam's eyes flash dangerously.

"Don't you have a bar to wipe down Tara," she spat, trying to keep calm.

Tara fakes shock at seeing her, before nodding Wordlessly. Looking up slightly at Dylan, she returns the smirk currently gracing her face.

_"She probably thinks I'm telling you something sensual right now_," Tara said in Hebrew, looking at Dylan through her eyelashes, before running a hand through her raven locks.

Dylan lets out a husky chuckle, pulling Tara closer,"_and thanks to you, I may not live to see tomorrow the way she's glaring at me_."

Tara smirks at her before walking back into the bar with Pam hot on her heels. She never says anything, but she can feel the jealousy coursing through Pam, and not just because of their bond. Pam returns to her thrown fuming, but silent as Dylan enters to take a drunk Sookie who's now singing a bad cover of Dancing Queen home.

"I'll see you later, sweet thing," Dylan said, pecking the corner of Tara's mouth before leaving.

Tara nods, getting ready to close up shop. After getting everything squared away, the two hot tempered vampires head to the basement to sleep. Tara catches Pam's eyes before she closed her coffin, and the quick flash of hurt almost made her want to forget about her plan... Almost. Now more then ever, she was determined to get her girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Tara and Pam were both sat on their respective coffins. Tara opened her mouth to say something, anything, but in a flash Pam was standing in between her spread thighs. Her breath hitched, as she looked down into stormy blue eyes.

"Who was that woman," Pam asked, leaning a little closer.

"Pam I-"

"Answer the fuckin' question Tara," Pam interrupted, eyes blazing.

"She's my ex, but we're still friends," Tara sighed.

"I wasn't aware friends shoved their tongues down each others throats, maybe I should get some friends," Pam drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Why is it any of your fuckin' business who I let shove their tongue down my throat," Tara spat, frustrated.

"It became my business when you kissed me in that fuckin' cell," Pam growled.

"Oh, now you admit that actually happened? I'm not your fuckin' play thing Pam, you know what? Forget it," Tara growled, moving Pam and heading for the stairs.

In a flash, Pam had Tara pinned to the wall. Tara hissed, fangs dropping into view. Pam ignored her and slammed their lips together, drawing a startled moan from Tara. In a matter of seconds, Tara had relaxed and pulled Pam closer by her hips. Pam groaned, tangling her fingers roughly into Tara's hair. Pulling away, Pam glared at Tara.

"You are mine," she hissed.

"I'm not your fuckin' pet, especially if you're gonna act like you have lately," Tara rebelled.

Pam growled, fangs dropping as she pushed Tara harder into the wall,"you are mine," she repeated, biting into her collarbone then drinking the flow of blood.

"God," Tara groaned as the fangs enter her flesh,"you're such a fuckin' bitch."

"That's hot," a voice from the stairs said, sounding smug.

Pam's head whipped up, then her eyes glared at a smirking Dylan.

"Pam don't," Tara tried to warn, but Pam was already across the room.

Pam went to strike her, but Dylan caught her hand mid swing. Shoving her away half heartedly, Dylan smirked at the shocked look on Pam's face. As Pam goes to try again, it's Tara that stops her. Pulling her back, she smiled slightly.

"Trust me Pam, you don't want to do that. She's way stronger then anyone I know," she breathed.

"I take it you haven't told her," Dylan said, smirk in play at Pam's growl.

"Pam, it was all fake. Calm the fuck down," Tara said, smiling slightly.

"You mean all that shit about you having sex in that idiots truck was fake," Pam asked, deathly calm.

"Oh that was all true... Good times," Dylan answered.

"Leave, now," Tara growled, holding on to a furious Pam.

Dylan leaves in a flash, her laugh echoing behind,"what the fuck is she," Pam growled, after she calmed down.

"Honesty, I'm not sure. When she came back to the states a few years back, she was just... different. She won't talk about it," Tara sighed.

Pam just grunted, pulling her closer so she can nibble on the hollow of her neck. Tara sighed, content to just stay in her makers arms. Pam slowly makes her way to her lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"We really need to talk about that biting shit you do," Tara grumbled, pulling her maker flush against her.

"Later, right now I need to go hunt down an olive skinned bitch and kick her ass for touching my girl," Pam grunted.

"Your girl?"

"Yes, MY girl," Pam growled, kissing her in a rare show of gentle affection.

Tara smiled, really smiled. She finally got her girl,and nothing was going to take her away.

"Now get that hot ass behind the bar," Pam smirked, smacking the mentioned body part.

"Yessum Missy Pam."

**The end**


End file.
